Voulez Vous
by Troublebones
Summary: She walked the stage and worked the poll like a model on a catwalk, with a fierceness and presence that couldn't be denied. There was just no way to ever say "no" to her. Warning: girl!peen. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I don't own anything Glee related.**

* * *

><p>It was a shitty night to follow a shitty day. The music that Santana knew how to normally tune out was buzzing in her ears since she had come into the club, the men were still disgusting pervs trying to sneak a dollar in her jeans although she wasn't part of the show, and tonight her fellow bartenders were particularly clumsy and disorganized. They got a few complaints, which of course were ultimately Santana's fault, because she was the head bartender for fuck's sake, and David and Kurt were too slow and too stressed to hold the bar on Friday nights. She usually had Puck cover that day with her, but he'd called in sick and Santana couldn't be bothered with his lies. So here she was, trying to avoid greasy hands and less than subtle innuendos while mixing the drinks as fast as possible.<p>

To say she was pissed was quite the understatement. She was furious at everything and everyone, and since she was the most respected in the club amongst the staff, they all tried to avoid her as much as possible. Dave and Kurt were the only unlucky ones to be at the end of her sharp tongue and cutting words. The atmosphere within the staff was tense, which was accentuated by the overly busy night (but then again, _Voulez-vous _had quite the reputation and most nights were busy). Still, Santana hadn't planned to be as angry as this, and it was only when she heard the obnoxious hoots and hollers resonate higher than the music that she knew the exact reason why.

Brittany was all languid moves and seductive smiles, lustful and deliberately slow, lips pouting just enough to tease, legs long and perfectly toned. She walked the stage and worked the poll like a model on a catwalk, with a fierceness and presence that couldn't be denied. Her hair fell off her shoulders in waves of honey blonde, and Santana had to blink a few time to whisk away memories of that hair between her fingers, or tickling her face when she'd wake up to the warm and lean body of Brittany. Those moments were rare, because Santana had pride and was always saying what they had was nothing more than casual hookups, but deep down she knew she always hoped that Brittany wouldn't leave during the night.

Now it seemed there was something more than pride swelling inside of Santana, and seeing the blonde welcome the catcalls and dollar bills in her bra and thong only served to fuel her anger. There was a time, months ago, where she had been turned on by the attitude, that confidence and playful flirting. It had captivated her for days before her burning gazes were finally caught by Brittany, and they'd finished the night in the storage room, Santana all too eager to fill up the willing goddess.

They had started secretly meeting at various places, always finishing the night at one or the other's apartment, careful not to show their little liaison in public. But soon Santana grew too attached, and the jealousy and bitterness got to her head. It'd been a month since she tried putting a stop to their affair, with a few slipups here and there. Brittany was relentless and stubborn, and giving up was nothing like her. It was hard to resist the body and words of Brittany, that smile and those eyes, and Santana knew she had to hit the breaks as soon as possible. She was turning into a mess of jealousy and anger, at both herself and the blonde, and that was nothing like her past self.

"Santana Lopez in love, fucking pathetic"_,_ she muttered, walking behind Kurt and Dave and not caring if they screwed up anymore. It'd been one hour since she dared looking at the stage, and she needed air.

"I'm taking ten," she hollered, not bothering to wait for a response. No one gave a fuck anyway.

She made her way to the backroom, pushing the metal backdoor open, and looked around when she saw the alley completely surrounded by darkness, save for the spot under the streetlight. The door closed with its accompanied bang as she sighed, leaning her head against the brick wall and allowing herself these few minutes of silence.

"Long day?"

She jumped.

"Relax," the voice chuckled, "I just got on my break too."

When she squinted her eyes to make out the form in the shadow, the flash of blonde hair caught her off guard, and she felt her whole body tense. There was only one person capable of making her skin shiver like this.

"Brittany," she murmured.

"Jackpot sexy," the girl laughed.

Santana turned her head the opposite way, knowing already what would happen if she let her eyes wander too much. She tried fixating on the color of the brick wall, cursing the dead end of the narrow alley like so many times before. It was her own fault really; she knew she bumped into trouble each time she took her break here and not in the backroom. But trouble was far too seductive to just avoid so easily.

When she heard the sound of Brittany's heels coming towards her, she faintly noticed they matched her beating heart.

"Aren't you gonna say hi?" Brittany asked with a smirk, and if Santana only shifted her gaze a bit, she would be facing lips pouting just enough to make her knees buckle. Instead, she fluttered her eyelids shut, and muttered a quick "Hi."

The warm breath tickling her neck kind of defeated the whole point of closing her eyes though.

"Mm…" Brittany sighed, kissing up her neck. "I missed you this week."

Santana let her eyes open and tried sliding to the right, only to be stopped by Brittany's hands on her hips.

"You should relax babe, it'll do you good…" The taller girl said in a throaty voice.

Santana almost let her hands trail up Brittany's sides, but with a surprising rush of clarity, she pushed the other girl off of her. "I'm not your fucking babe."

Brittany shrugged and let the grin spread on her face. "You were last week…"

"That was a mistake. I was drunk."

"How about the week before?" Brittany smiled innocently, "Or the one before that? Or-"

"Alright! Enough." Santana growled.

"Why are you fighting this Santana?" Brittany murmured, her lips suddenly much closer than they were before.

Anger swelled all of a sudden, mixing itself to frustration, but Santana found herself frozen in place. _Words Lopez, use them!_

"We are _so_ good together," Brittany whispered again, emphasizing on the good with a secret grin. "Don't you ever think about it?" She asked rhetorically, her lips hovering over Santana's. "How great those nights are?" She trailed her hands under the other girl's top, tracing patterns and words on caramel skin. "How I let you come inside me each time? Let you _fuck_ me for hours?" She finally said, voice dripping with desire.

Groaning, Santana closed her eyes again. She couldn't give in. Not here, not now, not ever again. Yet the words were still stuck in her throat, and Brittany's perfect body was still pressed up against hers, warm and taunting.

"Mmm you know San, if you really _don't_ remember…" she chuckled disbelievingly, lowering her right hand until she reached the top of Santana's tight black jeans. "I could always remind you."

Swallowing a moan, it didn't take much for Santana to snap her eyes back open so she could look directly into the blue orbs in front of her. Brittany smiled softly, not the usual smirk, and brushed a strand of black hair behind the smaller girl's ear. "Tell me you want this," she whispered, her voice lacking her usual confidence.

Santana didn't let it affect her. The girl was a master at manipulating feelings, much like Santana herself actually, and she had quite the reputation for her seductive ways. _Figures she's the one the club regulars beg for every night._

"I don't," she answered, but her hands betrayed her words, and soon they were trailing under the cheap oversized leather jacket, feeling warm ivory skin. The skin underneath the dark leather, only covered by a sparkling bra, entranced her. It was no Victoria's Secret bra, but it still had the desired effect on Santana, her growing bulge enough proof of that.

"I borrowed the jacket from Mike. You like?" Brittany asked, disregarding the bartender's answer. She flashed a playful smile, trying to coax Santana into her game.

But the smaller girl shook her head. "No."

Arching an eyebrow, Brittany looked at her dubitatively. "Oh _really_?"

Santana nodded, trying to feign indifference. "It doesn't look good on you." _Not like me,_ she trailed off.

It wasn't long before Brittany played along. "So what do you suggest would look good on me, miss Lopez?" She smirked.

Santana had forgotten the blonde could read her like an open book. However, her heart was pulsing in all the wrong places, and she knew she had to get out of this situation before Brittany took complete control of it.

"It doesn't matter," she looked coldly at the taller girl, "you still look like a cheap slut whatever you wear."

Surprise flashed across Brittany's face for a brief second, but she stood her ground, eyes narrowing.

"Then I'm exactly your type," she challenged.

Santana held her stare, brown eyes cold and sharp. "I don't do whores anymore, but I'm sure our regular Mr. Abrams would love to accommodate you."

Brittany took a step back, anger and hurt making her demeanor shift.

"You're a hypocrite Santana, you have no-"

"Oh _I'm_ the hypocrite?" Santana cut her off with a scoff, growing more exasperated by the second. "Really Britt, refresh my memory here, because from where I stand _you're_ the one taking your clothes off every fucking night for an extra tip, and _you're_ the one-"

"I don't do it for my own pleasure!" Brittany interjected. "You think it's fucking easy for me? We can't all be bartenders like you Santana!"

"Oh give me a fucking break," Santana spat, "you enjoy every part of the attention you get and you'd do anything and anyone to keep it that way."

With a look of pure disbelieving anger, Brittany took another step back. Santana felt herself grow more irritated by the second; she was beyond pissed and she intended on showing it.

"That's exactly what this is about, isn't it?" She walked towards Brittany, backing her into the brick wall. "You don't want to say hi Britt, you just want a good fuck. Well guess what princess," she continued, "I'm never falling into your bed again, and if you ever fucking touch me one more time I swear to God I'll have your ass fired."

"Fuck you," Brittany retaliated, finding herself cornered in more ways than one.

Santana kept her gaze cold. "Never again."

"You'll be back Santana," she heard as she retreated inside the club, "you always come back."

There was no menace in the tone, more like hope that Santana didn't let herself believe in. Everything Brittany did was a lie, and she was done being a pawn in her twisted games.

* * *

><p>Of course that little plan didn't last too long. As soon as she was back behind the counter, cock almost fully hard from Brittany's previous teasing and their anger fueled words, she knew the night had only started.<p>

And she was far from wrong. When Brittany got back she was stripped down do her bra and thong, the leather jacket gone and forgotten. Her hips swayed with every step she took, and her gaze rapidly settled on Artie Abrams, the most disgusting of them all in Santana's mind. He came in almost every night with his bulky bodyguards, and the managers were always eager to please his every will. They had every reason to. He was the head of a powerful business company, walked like he owned the damn place (and in a way he did), and meant good money and good mouth-to-ear reputation.

Brittany was his personal favorite, and she had every reason to want to please him. As long as she was in his good graces, the managers held no reason to kick her out, and it meant a better tip. It disgusted Santana; how the blonde could grind on his lap with that smirk of hers, whispering words in his ear to rile him up. Santana knew all too well what things she murmured to be a tease, and it angered her more to witness she used them on everyone else.

"Hey Santana, you okay?"

Santana turned around, facing Dave's concerned stare, and nodded absently, her gaze still settled on Brittany. She was all smiles and touches now; fingers lost in short hair, lips hovering near Artie's ear. Even the dim lights couldn't hide the creep's grabby hands. Santana was close to vomiting, thoughts of him touching Brittany making her skin crawl. God she hated him. Hated _her _for pulling out her heart and stomping on it for everyone else to see.

She was mocking her, mocking every lingering feeling Santana had for her, mocking the words Santana had sometimes murmured during the night, while their legs were tangled and their hearts were beating together. It was maddening, and the green-eyed monster in Santana was only growing stronger.

Each flick of Brittany's tongue against Artie's skin drove her furious, but when Brittany looked over and her eyes settled on Santana, the bartender couldn't bring herself to look away. There was no smirk on Brittany's face, no taunt or provocative gaze. Blue eyes lost themselves in deep brown, and finally it was all too much for Santana. She dropped the bottle of vodka she'd been holding, not caring if the glass broke against the edge of the bar, and pushed her way through David and Kurt. They both exchanged confused looks, but didn't dare go after her. Already the bar was getting crowded again, and they had jobs to keep.

Brittany got up as she watched Santana, whispering a quick "Sorry, be right back," to Artie, who was already busy scanning the room for another plaything to ride his lap. It didn't bother Brittany in the least. Instead she took five steps until she felt Santana grab her arm, pulling her through the crowd with a hard grip.

Soon she was shoved into the back room of the club, and after Santana locked the door, she pulled her towards the dark red couch backed against the wall. The bartender groaned and maneuvered them so she was lying between Brittany's thighs, pressing her against couch.

"I want you so bad, I knew you'd give in San," Brittany whispered, kissing up the other girl's neck.

Santana moaned and closed her eyes when Brittany started sucking her skin, but managed to drag the blonde's thong off, shove her own pants down and pull out her cock, not bothering to take off the rest of her clothes. Brittany wanted to be fucked; so she'd give her just that.

After positioning the tip of her cock to the blonde's wet opening, she entered the more than willing body with a forceful push, burying herself to the hilt. "_Oh god_," Brittany moaned in surprise, chest heaving and breath picking up. Santana was the only one to fill her this way, no one else could compare to the feeling vibrating in the pit of her stomach.

Santana groaned at the heat encompassing her cock and pulled out, quickly thrusting in again. She wanted to drag this out, make the blonde pant in frustration, tease her into making her beg for more, but she found it hard to think when all she could feel was wet warmth. So she thrust into Brittany as fast as possible, not caring if she hurt her anymore. This was payback. For all the lies, the broken promises, the teasing, the mocking, the hurt. This was revenge, and God it felt good.

"This is what you wanted," she groaned, pulling back and pushing fast inside her, "so you're going to take it."

Brittany shut her eyes closed, moaning at the feel of being one with the girl above her. She loved it when Santana was sweet and slow with her, taking her time to make her come, but this anger and unbridled lust had her insides aching for more.

"Harder," she pleaded, arms tightening around Santana's waist, keeping her close to her and wishing for nothing more than having her naked breast pressed against hers.

"Beg me," Santana said, hips stilling and thrusts ceasing. Brittany moaned in frustration, eyes now open but unfocused.

"Don't stop," she tried, voice weak and quivering with want.

"That's not what I asked," Santana said, pushing her cock completely into Brittany and then stilling her hips again. She loved this power she had over the blonde. It was a welcomed change from their argument in the alley, where Brittany had had the upper hand on her body and mind completely, despite how the argument had ended. She had shown control outwardly, but she knew the minute she'd left the blonde in the alley that her insides were a quivering mess. But this now, this was control over both their bodies and she reveled in it.

"I told you to beg for me. Fucking do it or I'll pull out," she said, voice harsh and demanding. She wasn't too sure she'd be able to actually pull out, but she was all too aware that Brittany would give in.

However, she hadn't expected feeling soft lips on hers, and Brittany's hand to hold her cheek. She caressed it briefly, lips still hovering over hers, and pecked her once more.

"P-please," Brittany stammered softly, "Take me, Santana. I'm all yours."

It was all so wrong hearing that plea now, after a short but tender moment that had both surprised Santana and left her craving for more. She didn't want revenge any more; it was never about using Brittany's body to purge her anger. She felt like scum, not any better than the lecherous men always eyeing Brittany in less than subtle ways, their dirty thoughts clear enough on their faces. She was like them, using a supple body like it meant nothing, like _Brittany_ meant nothing.

She meant everything and more.

"Okay," she whispered, low and resigned. "I'm sorry."

Brittany blinked. "Why are you sorry?" She asked, suddenly aware of Santana's somber expression.

"I…"

Brittany shifted slightly, threading her fingers through charcoal hair before softly coaxing the girl above her. "Tell me…"

Santana sighed, tempted to pull out and walk away. But they'd never been this intimate, this close in all possible ways. She hated herself for ruining the moment.

"I'm sorry for using you like you don't matter," she stated, fingers fiddling nervously with Brittany's silver pendant. "You matter," she whispered.

Brittany smiled softly, and pressed her lips against Santana's, once, twice, before lifting her chin so they could look at each other properly. "I know," she said, "I know you care."

She chuckled before she held Santana's gaze one more time. "It's why I keep coming back to you… why I can't let you go without a fight. Santana, I-"

"Don't say it," Santana said, pressing a finger to her lips. She smiled down at her and pressed full lips against soft pink ones, moving her hips again and smirking knowingly when she heard Brittany's small moan. "_Show_ me."

Brittany smiled coyly, biting her lip and slowly sliding her hands under Santana's top. "Can I…?"

Santana nodded, eyes sparkling and eager, trying to keep her thrusts as slow and dragging as possible.

"Mhm…" Brittany hummed as she slid Santana's top off, desire running along her body. While it was fast and primal before, she felt a slow burn in the pit of her stomach; it was equally intense, but different in a very pleasant way.

She bit her lip when Santana angled herself differently, hitting a spot she hadn't before.

"Does this feel good, baby?" Santana asked, her forehead creasing slightly as she restrained herself from giving into her lust and thrusting into Brittany until she couldn't take it anymore.

"Uhuh," Brittany nodded, panting, "feels amazing."

She kissed Santana's neck, marking her with nips and sucks placed haphazardly, while unclasping her black bra and leaving it to fall on the floor. She smiled against Santana's lips, eyes closed and fingers already sliding down the caramel back.

"Getting frisky," Santana smirked, pushing herself deeper into Brittany when she felt her hands on her ass.

Brittany chuckled, her breath warm on the dark haired girl's neck, and spread her legs wider, moaning when Santana picked up her pace.

"You feel so good baby," Santana said, hands undoing the front clasp of Brittany's tacky sparkly bra, and lips hovering over hers. She kissed the freckle right above her upper lip while palming the small soft breasts she adored. She was never one for huge knockers on a girl, though she didn't discriminate either, and loved every aspect of Brittany's body. It was tight and toned in all the right places, soft and smooth with freckles peppered here and there, and lean and strong when need be. It was pretty damn perfect.

"I love your body," Santana whispered her thoughts out loud, leaving her forehead against Brittany's, panting as she thrust inside her at an even pace. "You are so, _so_ tight," she moaned, feeling her cock encompassed by velvety heat as it pushed and pulled inside Brittany.

"And I love your breasts," she smiled at Brittany, lowering herself so she could take one nipple in her mouth and suck on it, reveling in the moans that erupted from the girl underneath her. "And your smile of course," she panted, moving her head back up, eyes not moving away from Brittany's, mocha and azure melting together. "Your nose," she smiled while kissing it, humming when she heard the blonde whisper her name. "Your eyes," she murmured, hands finding Brittany's and bringing them at each side of the blonde's head, fingers intertwining. "Your teeth," she smirked.

Brittany laughed, but Santana angled herself differently just as she did, and it turned out more like a muffled moan. "My teeth?" She whimpered with a small smile, sweat starting to make their bodies slip against each other.

"Hmm," Santana hummed, "I'm weird like that."

They both shared a smile, eyes now communicating what words never could. Santana soon understood the silent plea in those baby blues though, and started thrusting faster into Brittany, groaning at the sheer pleasure that coursed through her body.

"Ungh," Brittany moaned relentlessly, head thrown back as Santana pounded into her.

"Britt," Santana panted, "come for me, baby."

"Oh god San," Brittany groaned as Santana thrust even deeper. She was close, so very close, but something was missing and it was delaying her climax, only adding to her frustration. "_Oh please_," she pleaded, though she wasn't sure what for.

Santana sensed what she needed before her, and soon her fingers weren't interlocked with hers anymore. She felt them on her clit instead, circling and massaging it until she moaned in complete pleasure.

"_Santana_," she screamed, "_oh my_-!"

Her climax blinded her completely, taking over her senses and making her toes curl, and she screamed out one last time before meeting Santana's frantic thrusts again. "That's right baby," she heard, "take my cock -_mhm– _all the way."

Brittany opened her eyes and circled the other girl's waist with her arms, keeping her as close as possible to her as she filled her up. "Fuck Britt I'm-"

"Come inside me," Brittany panted.

With four deep thrusts Santana finally came, hips stilling as she felt her cum fill up Brittany's pussy, pleasure coursing through her veins. She was so high on it she didn't feel Brittany's lips on hers right away, concentrating on calming her breath. The nips and pecks slowly pulled her out of her state, and she let herself reciprocate the tender act, tongue slowly begging the blonde for entrance. Brittany complied soon enough, and Santana couldn't hold in the deep moan when tongues brushed against each other, slow and languid and everything she loved about kissing.

She slowly pulled out, one hand still clasped with Brittany's, and watched as her now soft cock was covered in both their fluids.

"You know," she heard Brittany say in a teasing tone, "you'd think you never came inside me before by the look on your face right now."

Santana smiled bashfully, skin flushed and heart still beating fast. "I love being that close to you..."

Brittany nodded. "Hum I know, that's why I let you do it," she smirked.

"I love you."

Brittany blinked, slightly taken a back from the words they both knew were true but never really dared to say out loud. A shy smile tugged at her lips. "I love you too."

Santana hadn't been able to stop the words tumbling out from her lips, but now that she heard them back from the blonde… well, it was hard to define exactly what she was feeling. So, she kissed her cheeks, right and left, and tried to convey those feelings as best as she could.

"You know I mean it though, right? It's not just your body Britt, it's everything; like your laugh or your crazy habits, your words and your heart and-"

Brittany giggled and cut Santana off with the press of lips against lips. She caressed her cheek, booped her nose and nodded. "I know, silly. And I love you just as much. More, maybe."

Santana shook her head. "Impossible."

They both shared a secret smile, before Santana kissed the tip of Brittany's nose and reclaimed her lips, tongues battling for dominance once again. The blonde let her hand wander down the other girl's body; humming along the way as Santana kissed her in the crook of her neck; and gripped the member nestled between her thighs.

Santana groaned. "God Britt, are you trying to kill me?"

"Maybe," Brittany coyly said, now slowly pumping Santana's hardening cock.

"Well it's working."

Brittany kissed Santana along her jaw, moving her lips to her ear and sucking on her earlobe. "I want…"

"What do you want?" Santana asked, finding herself getting harder by the second. She lowered her hand to grab herself, nudging Brittany's hand away, and positioned the tip to the blonde's entrance, rubbing it up and down until it reached her clit. God she could never get enough of Brittany.

"Take me from behind," the blonde half-moaned, half-whispered.

It didn't take long for Santana to comply and flip her over.

* * *

><p>"Oh wow."<p>

"I know."

" I mean just… _fuck_."

Brittany laughed into Santana's ear, their legs tangled together, with the sheets bunched up at the foot of the bed. "I'm pretty sure we just did that… over and over and _over again_…" She smirked.

After Santana had completely exhausted her on the couch at the club, they had decided to leave the place and go back to Santana's home, fingers intertwined and goofy smiles on their faces. As Santana had started the car however, it hadn't taken long for Brittany to make her all hot and bothered again, palming and cupping her cock through her jeans, and sucking at her neck like it was her mission to mark her. Thankfully they hadn't gotten into any accidents, although Brittany sucking her off like _that_ had definitely blinded the bartender for a few seconds. After parking the car, they had quickly run up the stairs of Santana's building, not bothering with the elevator, and had made their way into the warm and familiar apartment.

Santana had first retuned the favor, going down on Brittany until her back arched and she came violently, breath short and eyes shut, hands buried in dark wavy locks. They had made love for the most part of the night, sometimes slow and languid, others fast and rough, each one still discovering new ways to bring the other to the highest high. Each thrust and flick of the tongue, kiss and touch, had brought them closer together, words of love mixing with their breathless pants and muffled screams.

Thoroughly exhausted but entirely satisfied now, their bodies curled up into each other with lazy smiles on their lips as they noticed the early morning sunlight filter through the curtains. Santana's smile quickly reached her ears as she kissed the girl snuggled up in her arms. Brittany bit her lip, feeling protected and all too happy at the same time. She kissed the tip of Santana's nose and tangled her fingers into dark hair.

"Mhm," Santana hummed, reveling in the other's girl touch and warmth. "This feels really nice."

She knew she didn't need to elaborate more. This felt more than nice; words were useless when it came to defining her feelings for anything Brittany. And this, being so close to her… well, there wasn't anything quite like it. Their naked bodies were tightly pressed together, and, now that all their feelings were out in the open, there was a subtle vulnerability that was somehow more comforting. Their trust in each other wasn't entirely complete –they still had some things to discuss– but it was enough for them to feel safe in each other's arms.

"What are you thinking about?" Brittany murmured curiously, nuzzling Santana's nose with her own.

"Guess."

Brittany's eyes widened. "Again? San, I'm pretty sure I'm going to go into a sex comma if we-"

"No no no," Santana rushed, pressing her lips against Brittany's cheek. "Not about _that," _she laughed, "although I'm definitely thinking about it now."

She looked at her more seriously before tucking a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, her eyes losing themselves in Brittany's baby blues. "I was thinking about us, how happy I am with you… " She paused. "And the future…"

Brittany bit her lip.

"Our future," Santana clarified.

The blonde smiled shyly, her cheeks suddenly redder as she averted her eyes.

"Jeez Britt," Santana chuckled, noticing it even with the week light of dawn. "You don't have to go all tomato on me."

Brittany slapped her shoulder gently. "Shut up, you don't get to say stuff like that and not expect me to blush."

With an impish smile, Santana rolled over a bit, settling on top of Brittany. "I love that I can still make you blush."

Brittany pouted.

"_And_," Santana added, "your cute little pouts drive me crazy."

The blonde couldn't hide her smile; her heart feeling like it was going to burst out of her chest at any moment. She couldn't believe how everything had gone so fast in less than a day. When she felt Santana smiling into the curve of her neck, peppering her skin with light kisses, she was only reminded of how grateful she was for the turn of events.

"Santana," she said, "you know I love you, right?"

The other girl nodded. "And I love you. Heart, body and soul," she murmured.

"I've been wanting to tell you something, but I…"

"What is it Britt?"

The blonde looked at Santana for a few seconds, before deciding to delve right in. "I've been talking to Quinn a lot-"

"What were-" Santana cut her off again, but Brittany pressed her index to her luscious lips.

"Please. Just hear me out baby, okay?"

Santana nodded, motioning for her to go on, ears fully perked up.

"It's been a few weeks now, and she's been setting stuff up for me at her company…"

Santana furrowed her eyebrows, completely confused. Brittany gauged her reaction and tried a different approach.

"I want to quit _Voulez-vous_. I _need_ to quit. It was okay before because I never saw anything big for myself, I never saw further than my tomorrow, but now I do Santana, I want to accomplish so many things, and I-"

"Wow wow slow down," Santana said, shaking her head while taking all the information in. She was still confused, but she couldn't deny she felt something tug at her heart at the blonde's words. "You mean you want to leave the club?"

Brittany nodded. "Just that though… I don't want this to mean I'm leaving you too," she added.

Santana smiled, the gradual happiness starting to kick into her system. "Oh wow… I mean… I can't deny I'll miss you over there, but god," she added, "you're going to do amazingly well Britt, I just know it. And this is totally selfish of me, but I don't think I could have actually shared you one bit now that we're-"

"Together?" Brittany asked, a glimmer of hope in her eyes.

Santana nodded and kissed the pink lips. "Yes."

The blonde wrapped her arms around Santana's neck, pulling her slightly more against her. "I wasn't sure how to tell you. I mean I've been wanting to for a while, like in the alley, but I… You acted so mad around me…"

Santana frowned at herself. "I know," she said, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be, you had every right. I was acting just the way you said; like a cheap slut."

"Hey," Santana amended, "don't say that about my girlfriend."

Brittany grinned. "Sorry. She's just a real bitch sometimes."

Santana shrugged and moved her hand to absently caress Brittany's side. "I can be quite the bitch too."

"Hey!" Brittany slapped her shoulder for the second time this morning, playful smile on her lips. "Don't say that about my girlfriend."

They both laughed and Santana decided to pull the covers over them when she felt Brittany slightly shiver under her. Her nipples were enough proof that she was indeed cold, and though she didn't mind the view, she knew sex was off the table for at least a couple of hours. So with a grin she pulled up the light blue sheets and the darker covers until they reached both their shoulders. She then moved next to Brittany. "Small spoon?"

The blonde shook her head and looked at her playfully before slipping her arm around her toned waist and pushing Santana to her side. The dark haired girl groaned, though she had secretly hoped for this, and let Brittany settle behind her, her arm over her waist. She felt light kisses pressed against her shoulder and the back on her neck before humming contently and falling into a deep slumber, already all too eager for the moment she'd wake up with Brittany by her side.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: My attempt at smut with fluffy fluff. I hope you enjoyed it!**


End file.
